legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gogeta
"I am not Goku or Vegeta, I am Gogeta! It's over Janemba, I've come for you!" - Gogeta Gogeta is a fusion character from Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT. Dragon Ball Super. He is voiced by Sean Schemmel in Goku's voice and by Christopher R. Sabat in Vegeta's voice, both speaking in unison. Gogeta is the result of the Fusion Dance between Goku and Vegeta. He first came into existance when Goku and Vegeta fused in order to stop Janemba from destroy the fabric of time and space. "The Saiyans? They are here, I am they, we are one. Unfortunately for you, Omega." - Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta He later appear in Dragon Ball GT as a Super Saiyan 4 to fight Omega Shenron. Gogeta is proven to be the most powerful character in Dragon Ball GT, being able to fight Omega Shenron with ease while at Super Saiyan 4. Appearance In Fusion Reborn and Dragon Ball GT, Gogeta wears the same clothes that all Metamoran creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest is black with reddish-orange padding and his obi-belt is dark blue. He has Vegeta's hairstyle —a little longer and wider haired, though— and widow's peak, but with a bang down his forehead. Gogeta also acquires Goku's physique as he is tall and slender, but keeps Vegeta's facial features. His smile, though, is mostly like Goku. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Gogeta's vest has yellow padding and his belt is teal like Gotenks', though the rest of his clothes remain unchanged from his original design. With the reveal of his base form, he appears with jet-black hair like his fusees and also acquires Vegeta's mildly tan skin. However, unlike his first appearance, Gogeta does not have Vegeta's widow's peak, and his hair is more akin to Vegito, with only one bang. Personality Although made in a similar fashion, Gogeta's personality traits are different from those of Vegito, though it is impossible to tell which counterpart's personality is the dominant one or a composite of both Goku and Vegeta, but in terms of humor and a lesser tough attitude, Gogeta acts and uses catch phrases more similar to Goku. As a Super Saiyan 4, it would seem that his personality is like that of Vegito's, as he is shown to enjoy toying with his enemies and pulling pranks, though he can be overconfident as his toying around with Omega Shenron ultimately resulted in his defeat as his fusion time was shorter due to the power of Super Saiyan 4. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Gogeta displays self confidence bordering on arrogance, a trait that is similar to Vegito. However, he appears to be much more practical and efficient than his Potara counterpart. Whereas Vegito typically enjoys belittling his opponents, Gogeta rarely ever speaks during battle save for brief taunts. Similar to Vegeta, Gogeta can be ruthless once he had determined a foe to be a threat and will show no mercy or hesitation in eliminating them as seen during the final moments of his battle against Broly. However, he still retains Goku's benevolence, as after Broly was no longer a threat and teleported away, Gogeta merely smirked and ceased his attempt on Broly's life. Additionally, he merely restrained Frieza from firing upon Cheelai and Lemo's ship, rather than killing him as he easily could have. He also retains Goku's respectful nature, such as referring to Whis as "Whis-san". Super Saiyan 4 Gallery gogeta attack omega shenron.JPG gogeta awakens.JPG gogeta big bang attack.JPG gogeta big bang kamehameha 2.jpg gogeta big bang kamehameha.JPG gogeta grin.png gogeta not really.jpg gogeta ready attack.JPG gogeta vs omega shenron.JPG gogeta yikes.gif gogeta.JPG Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Fusion Form Category:Saiyans Category:Non Humans Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Ki Users Category:Flyers Category:Teleporters Category:One-Man Army Category:Humanoid Category:Speedsters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Aliens Category:The Anime Empire Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sean Schemmel Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Christopher Sabat Category:Martial Artists Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Planet Saver Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Masako Nozawa Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ryo Horikawa Category:Order of the Storm Members